the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysandra Dawnbright
Lysandra Dawnbright is a half-giant, half-human knightly woman from Canada. She is currently on a mission in Haven City for the Umbra Cadre. She is unified with Lorelei Donaghue. History Origin Lysandra Dawnbright was born to be a knight. Her father was a mortal man, who was a member of the Holy Order of Knights, a group of paladins whose purpose was the fight against all things evil. Her mother was a descendant of Eurymedon, a Greek giant king. Her mother's generation skipped out on the gargantuan height gene, which caused complications during Lysandra's birth. Her mother could not give birth again, leaving Lysandra an only child. When her mother realized that Lysandra had acquired Eurymedon's genetics, she sent her off with her father on his expeditions at the early age of 7. Here, she picked up her first sword. After the Holy Order of Knights saw the potential within Lysandra, they recruited her into their ranks. She became their youngest member at the age of 12. Since then, Lysandra has proven herself a noble character among the Order. She climbed the ranks rather quickly, surpassing her own father. Her reputation brought forth a number of elites, hoping to snag her for themselves if she were to ever deter from the Order. None of them caught her fancy for the longest time, until Celaena Sardothien peaked her interest with a mission that the Order had approved of. She was assigned the most important task: hunt down Erebos at its weakest point in history and end it. Not much information was given to Lysandra about Erebos itself, but she was given a time period in which to travel back to: Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom: 1880. Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom: 1880. Lysandra tracked the primordial force to this time. She had yet to find her target when Lorelei Donaghue popped into her life. Lorelei was a strange woman, a warlock, who took quite the interest in her. Lysandra's tracking mechanisms continued to turn up at dead ends. They consistently ended up places where Lysandra had been previously. It wasn't until Lorelei invited Lysandra over for tea that Lysandra understood why that happened. Lysandra believed she was looking for a shadow-like entity, not the entity's host. It was too late for Lysandra to fix the mistake she had made. When Lysandra showed up for tea at Lorelei's, Lorelei showed her into an empty room that was decorated with various rune-like symbols, summoning circles, and everything that Lysandra had come to despise through the Order's teachings. At first, she attempted to fight Lorelei and Erebos. She was quickly overpowered and restrained in a creaky, wooden chair. She didn't know what Lorelei was attempting to do to her, but her giant blood was impentetrable to magic of all sorts, so she hoped into whatever faith she still held that she was defective against Lorelei as well. Her compliance to allow Lorelei and Erebos' spell to continue changed Lysandra's way of life. The Jekyll-Hyde Conundrum Lorelei and Erebos' spell backfired, due to a mix of Lysandra's half-giant DNA and the time travel Lysandra went through to get to Erebos. It caused the two to merge and become a wound in time. The spell also caused them both to fly through time back to Lysandra's period. Once back inside the Order's chambers, Lysandra confessed to what had happened. She was shunned away. Her parents could not care for her, either, due to their alliance with the Order. Lysandra turned to Celaena Sardothien, who was still on the continent, for aid. Celaena confessed to Lysandra that the weapons Lysandra carried with her to slay Erebos would not have worked. She had sent Lysandra to become the host of Erebos, because she believed Lysandra could control the entity better than anyone she knew. Lysandra's half-giant blood could not stop a primeval force, such as Erebos, from claiming her as its host. Lysandra's moral compass would prove too strong for Erebos' influence that, if she was the sole host, she would never lose control over its power. While Lysandra should've felt rage towards Celaena, she only felt honor and trustworthy that a stranger would believe in her enough to be sent for such an important task. Celaena promised to do what she could to help Lysandra with her situation if Lysandra would be willing to join the ''Umbra Cadre . ''Lysandra obliged and has been a member ever since, despite Lorelei's distaste for the faction. Haven City, United States of America: 2017. Lysandra and Lorelei went to Haven City for a task of the ''Umbra Cadre. ''They were accompanied by their lover, Don Mo, to the place Isabelle Lightwood had said could use a little revamping. Lysandra's task is to gather intel about the city and its current residents, find the previous residents that Isabelle pointed out, and to establish a running department of the ''Cadre ''in the city. With Lorelei in tow, they've wandered the city looking for potential allies, though thus far, they have only found one prospective faction. Lysandra usually spends her time exploring the city, particularly its libraries, chastising Lorelei for her actions, helping distressed civilians with their problems, toning her body and her skills, and sharing small talk with Don. Description Lysandra is a gargantuan woman, who is nearly all muscle and less curves. Beneath her armor, her body is honed to nearly perfection, as she dedicates a lot of her time to keeping it in shape. She has long, wavy hair the color of dark flames. Her eyes are heterochromatic, a side-effect of her giant DNA. Her left eye is a wicked shade of green, while her right eye is black as night. Her usual attire is a gilded set of armor, courtesy of her queen, Celaena Sardothien. The gold breast plate has the sigil of the Cadre decorating it: A sword impression in the chest and a crown above its head decorated the surface. Stag antlers spewed from the sword's hilt, like wings. The bottom of her chest plate had a skirt of scales at the bottom, which covered her thighs. She often wore cotton pants, typically in the colors black, beige, white, purple, or turquoise. Her greaves are a similar, brilliant gold material, which cover the lower half of her leg, including the feet. She is often depicted in a purple fiber-armor-blended duster, complete with pockets for her belongings. Her choice of weapon nowadays are duel gunblades, Aerilyn and Azmon. These weapons are a sword with a small “snub nosed” revolver attached. Swords are for close range; gun is for ranged. Bullets are infused with angelic runes, courtesy of Isabelle and Celaena’s partnership. Personality Lysandra has a heroic personality. She's incredibly selfless, which ended up causing her Jekyll-Hyde conundrum with Lorelei. While she's a trained fighter, she would rather save and love others. Despite her current circumstances, Lysandra is still a firm believer in her faith and the ways of the Order she grew up in. She is constantly a teamplayer, which sometimes causes Celaena to force Lysandra into taking a break. Her morality is so imbedded into her being that she is resistent to Lorelei's temptations, which stops the bleeding effect of the Jekyll-Hyde relationship. It also prevents her from being mindcontrolled. She is a persistent smile for the Cadre, and her aura keeps the area around her at peace. Though, if Lysandra needed to be, she would be a lethal warrior in battle. Relationships Lorelei Donaghue Despite Lysandra and Lorelei's various differences, Lysandra has learned to live comfortably with their situation. She has learned to somewhat love Lorelei, because she still believes that there is good within her. While she would still like to be separated from her, Lysandra knows she'd miss the little beast in her head the moment she's gone. Don Mo Lysandra's relationship with Don Mo is a peculiar one. While she realizes that he's not the hero she's always imagined, his perverted ways can be somewhat useful, since they aren't similar to Lorelei and Erebos. She recognizes his complex character and has become far more intrigued by him than she thought possible. He's begun to crack her black-and-white, hero-vs-villain ways. He's the only gray area in her life. Celaena Sardothien While Lysandra should despise the Queen of Assassins for tricking her into the mission with Erebos, Lysandra has nothing but trust in her. Lysandra consistently feels the need to help Celaena in any mission, even if it isn't something she's good at. Lysandra knows she's the favorite of the two, and she tends to try and keep Lorelei in check for Celaena. Category:Lore Category:Characters